


Happy National Cat Day

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Spooky Week [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I love you I promise, M/M, Multi, National Cat Day, Past JJ/Isabella, Sorry Isabella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: YOI Spooky Week Day 5Prompt: Wicked MagicOtabek wakes up to find something's gone sideways in his world.





	Happy National Cat Day

When Otabek woke up, it was sudden. Instead of waking up and having to extricate himself from an octopus wrapped around him, he was alone in the bed. Or so he thought, until as he was swinging his foot out, it connected with something furry. A quick glance at the corner of the room showed that Potya was in his bed, a safe haven from Yuri’s tendency to kick at night while still being in the room with his human. There was therefore nothing furry that should be in Otabek’s bed.

“Yura?” If Yuri had brought home another cat… that wouldn’t actually be surprising, really. Aside from Yuri being awake before Otabek, who was still adjusting from waking up on Almaty time to waking up on Saint Petersburg time. Annoying, yes, but not surprising.

“Mroooooooow!” The furry thing Otabek had kicked came stalking up along the edge of the bed, tail bushy and ears laid back. Otabek just stared. The cat was the same golden-yellow as Yuri’s hair, and the eyes…

Otabek knew those eyes. A cat with the eyes of a soldier made absolutely no sense, and yet, here he was. “Good morning, Yura. I’m sorry for kicking you.”

“Mroooooooooow!” Otabek certainly couldn’t blame him for still being angry as fuck. He would be too if he’d woken up as a cat. They didn’t make ice skates for paws.

JJ came running in. “What are you doing to P… oh. Oh fuck. I’m gonna kill her.”

“Kill who?” Otabek asked, picking up Yuri protectively. “You’re not killing either of the cats.”

“No.” JJ calmed himself down. “I got a text from Isabella saying that since I loved cats so much more than her, she was gonna get me something for today’s holiday.”

“But my birthday’s not for another two days.”

“No, but today is National Cat Day in America. I looked it up. I was trying to figure out what the hell she meant when I heard Yura yowling.” JJ held out a hand to Yuri, who sniffed it curiously and then started rubbing his head against it. “She moved to America for school after we broke up. What the hell she’s doing… I don’t know, don’t care as long as she leaves me out of it, but this is too far.”


End file.
